


A Bonding Moment

by Camphalfgalra



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Campfires, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, One Shot, Rayllum, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Rayla and Callum have a heart to heart while sitting in front of a campfire.





	A Bonding Moment

Rayla watched the campfire flames flicker brightly, absentmindedly stroking Azymondias with her left hand, the young dragon curled up in her lap. Like everyone else, he was fast asleep, snores being the only thing that she could hear. It brought a small smile to her face as she took in her surroundings, watching everyone rest easily.

They had made camp after walking a bit farther, deciding to rest in a small clearing surrounded by various trees that closed over them. Callum had told Ellis and Ava to rest with them for the night before heading back home, something which they happily agreed and accepted. Ezran and Bait had immediately curled up against Ava, falling asleep in a matter of seconds. She and Callum had only laughed before encouraging Ellis to do the same thing, and even though she had been hesitant at first, she eventually curled up around Ava as well. 

She chuckled a bit remembering her small banter with Callum after everyone else had fallen asleep, the memory of how his face had scrunched up indignation when she had told him that he needed more beauty sleep than she would ever need clear in her mind. It was far from the truth though, because he was pretty cute in human standards, even though she would rather die than admit it. 

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t hear a pair of footsteps walk towards, the person towering over her.

“Rayla? Are you okay?”

Her eyes immediately widened, and she quickly snapped her head up. Realizing who it was, her face softened, and a small chuckle escaped her lips.

“I think I should be the one asking you that, sad prince,” she teased, training her eyes on Callum’s face. 

Callum let out a small snort, moving to sit down next to Rayla. “Actually, I’m pretty sure you’re wrong about that this time.”

She grinned. “Oh? How so?” She asked, tilting her head playfully to the side.

“Well, you haven’t slept in twenty four hours and decided to take the night watch, even though I said I had it covered–”

“Are you seriously still mad about that?” She asked, her smile wide. Watching Callum pout, she placed a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter.

“For the record, I don’t think you can always win an argument by insulting someone into shame, you know.”

Rayla shrugged. “Eh. It works, doesn’t it? Besides,” she said, waving him off, “I like taking the night watch. Lets me clear my mind, and it gives me time away from your terrible sense of humor.”

Callum gasped. “My sense of humor is not ‘terrible’!”

She raised a brow, her lips curled up into a smirk. “Need I remind you about your 'monotonous mountain'?”

He shot her an unimpressed look. “You really like insulting me, don’t you?”

“It’s fun,” she said, shrugging.

Callum let out a sigh, causing her to chuckle lightly. She reached out her right hand to shove his shoulder lightly, a small smile on her lips. “Oh, don’t take it to heart, Callum. I actually like you, even if you are a human.”

Callum grinned. “Well, I actually like you too, even if you are an elf that tried to kill me the first time we met.”

She smiled softly. “I’m glad I didn’t kill you and Ezran. You’re both really good friends,” she said, looking down at Azymondias fondly.

Callum smiled. “You’re a really good friend too, Rayla. And a pretty good person, too.”

She scoffed. “I almost killed our only chance for peace, Callum. I don’t think that I’m a good person.”

“But you didn’t,” he said, his brows creasing together. “Everything turned out fine, Rayla. Why are you still so caught up about this?”

Rayla frowned. She turned her head around to face him, her brows slightly furrowed. “Why did you come to talk to me?”

“Because you’re my friend and I’m worried about you,” he said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. “When you said you’d take the night watch I got worried because there was something off about you. It was like… you were smiling, but you were thinking too much.”

“You don’t have to worry about me, Callum.”

“But I want to,” he said, locking eyes with her. “Just like I want you to stop blaming yourself for Azymondias almost dying.”

Her eyes widened slightly. “I–”

“Rayla, I meant what I said back there. None of this was your fault. I should’ve trusted you, and I also shouldn’t have yelled at you for dropping the egg. I wasn’t thinking about your hand, and I should have been paying attention to that as well. It’s nobody’s fault that it fell through the ice, and it especially isn’t your fault. You tried, and i should’ve been more careful knowing that you were hurt.”

Rayla’s eyes softened. “Callum…”

“You are amazing, Rayla, and you have to stop blaming yourself for something that never happened. Ezrand and Azymondias are okay, and so is your hand, which is good. Everything happens for a reason, even if you don’t know it at the time,” he said softly.

Rayla let out a small smile. “How are you so good with words? Didn’t I tell you no more long speeches?” She teased playfully.

Callum huffed. “Wow, way to break our bonding moment. And here I was, thinking that we could have a heart to heart without you teasing me.”

Rayla laughed. “Callum, you know me. I would never miss out on an opportunity to tease you. It’s just my thing.” 

Callum let out a small chuckle. “Yeah, I guess it is just your thing.”

She smiled warmly at him, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “But, in all seriousness? Thank you. I really was thinking too much about what could’ve gone wrong than focusing on the fact that we didn’t fail at our mission. You really are a good friend.”

Callum’s eyes widened slightly before he smiled back warmly at her, his eyes crinkling slightly at the sides. “You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fell really hard for these two so I had to get this out of my system. I really look forward to making more fanfics for them! I hope you guys enjoyed this quick fic I made. <3 also if y’all wanna interact with me on tumblr I have a dragon prince sideblog @callayla ! Don’t be afraid to say hi or whatever, I’m open to any conversation. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
